


[Podfic of] Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud) / written by stereden

by Aibhilin, stereden



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is going to live, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bitter!Buggy, Canon-Typical Violence, Competent!Buggy, Embedded Audio, First Chapter is 10 Minutes long, Gen, In which the Roger Kaizoku get off their arses and intervene, Marineford AU, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length varies according to Chapter Lenth, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rouge was a pirate i will die on that ship, Second Chapter is 30 Minutes long, Sengoku is a drama queen, Shanks and Buggy were really fucking young when they joined the crew okay?, Still an asshole though, and that's not even me making shit up that's actually canon, and where the fuck were they during Marineford?, badass Roger Kaizoku, but a damn good orator, for now, half of them are OC because we don't know anything about that crew, like not even ten years old young, not nuns, swearing because they're pirates, the Roger Kaizoku are pissed off, this explains so much about both of them, this wasn't even supposed to be about him but I'm still bitter too, why do we know so little about them?, with damn good reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden
Summary: The Roger Pirates disappeared after their Captain's death, and were happy enough to let the Marines forget about them.Until the Marines decide to execute their Captain's son, that is.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Come all you young sailor men, listen to me, I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884211) by [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden). 



> This chapter was about ten minutes long to record - and I did clean it up a bit with a recced audio program, so it should be okayish to listen to, I hope.  
> It being my first podfic, please be gentle with me, dear listeners? :D Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Title comes from the shanty "Fish in the Sea"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocus of the Twin Capes, they call him. He who sits at the bottom of Reverse Mountain and greets all who venture to the Grand Line.
> 
> Some laugh. Some stare. Some stop to chat. And some he grabs by the ear and drags into his house for a medical exam.
> 
> The young man with an eerily familiar face and an even more familiar name is one of the laters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the shanty "Fish in the sea".

**Listen**  


**Listen here for the file with music now! :D**  


**The original text can be found here:** [Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884211/chapters/34469111)

 **Author:** [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/)

 **Reader:** [Aibhilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin)

 **Length:** 10 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3 without music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fs0u3vsipl0v9qv/Watashitachi%20wa%20Roger%20kaizoku%20Ch%201%20Edit%201.mp3dl=0), [mp3 with music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s1oeyll5x3rb42s/Watashitachi%20wa%20Roger%20kaizoku%20Ch%201%201803.mp3dl=0).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That said, this chapter "only" being 10 minutes long, anyone who's ever read even the second chapter of stereden's work can attest that the rest of the story will be significantly longer. Just as a warning, the next chapter might take longer than the two weeks it took to make this one to upload. And 23 chapter are already out by now... I've got my work cut out for me teheee :D
> 
> Edit 18.03.2020: I put online the version that I accompanied with my accordion today. Maybe let me know which version you like better in a comment? I'll improve the audio at a later date.


	2. Unser Schiff gleitet stolz durch die schäumenden Wogen, jetzt strafft der Wind uns're Segel mit Macht. Seht ihr hoch droben die Fahne sich wenden, die blutrote Fahne, ihr Seeleut, habt acht.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is going to hate this, Crocus thinks as he rings up the newspaper office and places another ad.There will be no hiding whose son he is after this, and Roger’s crew coming to his rescue would just add to the public reveal Sengoku was no doubt already planning. But this is Captain’s son, and they will be damned before they let the kid be executed just because his father had been a pain in the marine’s ass. If anything, they should be coming after them, the Roger Kaizoku, not Newgate’s second commander.
> 
> Assholes, all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sengoku's speech, Ace's replies and any lines you recognise come directly from the manga.  
> Title is from German sea shanty "Wir lieben die Stürme" (We love the storms)

**Listen**  


**Listen here for the file with music! :D**  


**The original text can be found here:** [Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud) Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884211/chapters/34469351#workskin)

 **Author:** [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/)

 **Reader:** [Aibhilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin)

 **Length:** 30 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3 without music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qpd9cd03oe4v9qt/Watashitachi%20wa%20Roger%20kaizoku%20desu%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0), [with music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wzyprgqytgj3w8m/WwRkd%20Last%20Edit%20-%20Accordion.mp3?dl=0).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I've got an earworm now... actually, make that two: one from the first chapter and another one from the second one. Also, I've put the surprise for the first chapter out now - it's with MUSIC! :D  
> Hope you liked it! (though I can't promise the next one will be out as fast as this one was, I'll do my very best)
> 
> Edit 20.03.2020: I included the file in which I added music to give it a bit more of the "proper atmosphere" :) Let me know what you think about the edits? Or which one you like better? :D Enjoy!


End file.
